kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 4: The Reaper's Line of Sight/Transcript (Demo)
This transcript is for the demo version only. For the finalized version, see Chapter 4: The Reaper's Line of Sight/Transcript. The following is a transcript for the English demo of Chapter 4: The Reaper's Line of Sight that was available to play at a New York City preview event in 2011, which contains differences from the finalized version. Air Battle (Pit rushes to the door to start the level.) Pit: Here we go! (Pit leaps through the door and flies through the air, immediately heading for a ravine.) Palutena: Get through this ravine and you should reach the Reaper fortress. Palutena: But it's tight in there, so be careful. Plus, the Miracle of Flight is running out. Pit: Man, things are really heating up! Time to bust out of here! Full speed ahead! Palutena: Ah, Pit. Boys will be boys. But, actually, I had the same idea. Let me help! Palutena: Pit, there are many enemies ahead! Pit: I'll take care of 'em! (Pit abruptly stops at a wall.) Palutena: Looks like this might be a dead end, though. There must be a way out... Palutena: There! I'm getting you out! (Palutena sends Pit through a cave.) Pit: The Underworld Army sure doesn't waste time! Palutena: I don't think they developed their battle skills on their own. Without a doubt, they have Medusa's leadership to thank for it. (The exit of the cave comes into view.) Palutena: You're almost there! 3...2...1...Contact! (Pit arrives at the Reaper Fortress, where red lasers shoot at him from all directions.) Pit: Whoooaaa! It's CRAZY out here! Palutena: There's no chance of getting in by air. You'll have to break right through the front. (Palutena sends Pit through the front of the fortress.) Pit: Here we gooooo! Land Battle (Pit arrives in an enclosed space full of enemies.) Palutena: Pit! Are you all right? Pit: Yep. Perfect! Palutena: All right, head for the center of the fortress. Wipe out any enemies that get in your way. (Pit hops onto a Grind Rail.) Pit: Whoa-ho! Nice! Palutena: That's a grind rail. It's pretty fun, isn't it? Palutena: Ride it right into the courtyard. (Pit heads through a doorway.) Boss Battle (Pit enters a room with a single Reaper patrolling the area. The Reaper then notices him and transforms into the Great Reaper.) Pit: L-Look at that! Palutena: It's gigantic! (The battle initiates.) Pit: Seriously, it's massive! Palutena: It looks like this area is split into two levels. You should change levels depending on how that Big Reaper attacks. Palutena: See what's coming out of Big Reaper's eyes? That's more than just its vision. Pit: Lemme guess--they're destructive rays?! Palutena: I suppose you could say that. Plus, when you get hit, it summons more Reapettes. That's the power of B.R. Pit: B.R.? Palutena: Yes. It's short for Big Reaper. Pit: ...Yeah. (A light begins to shine from the center of the Great Reaper's forehead.) Palutena: Now! Finish it! Pit: But...how? Palutena: The light coming from its head. Strike there! Pit: Gotcha! (Pit defeats the Great Reaper.) Pit: All done! Palutena: Nice work, Pit! Epilogue (Light bursts from the Great Reaper's head as it falls to the ground, and Pit begins to walk away.) Pit: Hey, Lady Palutena? Palutena: What is it? Pit: It was just us talking this time. Kinda nice! Palutena: Pit, you poor guy. You need to get some friends. (Pit's eyes widen and he scratches his head. A light then shines down on him, whisking him away.) Category:Transcripts Category:Unused Content